The Tradition on Christmas Eve
by delia84
Summary: "I like this tradition." "Me too." He placed one hand on her knee and leaned further to kiss her. "Thanks for starting it." Just a short Christmas Eve one-shot with just Booth, Brennan, and Christine. Merry Christmas!


_The muse struck, so here is a short one-shot Christmas gift._

_And quick side note: I'm Presbyterian, not Catholic, and the only mass I've been to was a close friend's funeral (so the details are pretty hazy — I wasn't focused on the mass). Pardon me if I mess up things._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

* * *

Booth looked at the clock, yawning as he searched around the couch for a remote. He stood to stretch his arms and back, glancing over his shoulder toward the kitchen. After putting Christine to bed, he and Bones had finished wrapping gifts. She had then insisted that he watch TV while she made a few last minute food preparations for tomorrow. Based on how the kitchen smelled, and the way she had shooed him out of the kitchen when he came to grab a glass, he was hoping for cinnamon rolls at breakfast.

Walking to the front door, he opened it, testing the outside temperature with one hand. "Brrr." Thanks to the wind, it was definitely a wool pea coat and gloves kind of night.

He climbed the stairs to grab his coat and shoes from the bedroom. Remembering he needed to brush the one glass of whiskey off his breath, he stepped into the bathroom first.

"Booth?"

He turned toward her voice, and gave a "Mmmhmm?" with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Is this suitable for mass?"

He must have looked shocked, because she hastily continued. "Normally I would put on a dress, but it's so cold tonight. Are dress pants acceptable?"

"Mmm …" He held up one finger, motioning at the toothbrush, then went to rinse out his mouth. "You're … going to mass with me?"

"If it's OK." Her concerned look and questioning eyes made Booth immediately regret his incredulous tone. "Is it?"

"Bones, I would love for you to go to mass with me … but I don't want you to feel obligated. And what do we do with Christine?"

"She'll go with us."

"Really?"

Brennan nodded. "She'll probably sleep through most of it. Besides, it's not like we have early morning plans, so if it bothers her sleep cycle, she'll just sleep a little bit later in the morning."

"But you hate mass."

"I don't hate mass." She gave him a timid smile. "It means a lot to you. You go to my lectures and book signings. Why can't I go to mass?"

"Because you don't believe it."

"But you do. And it's important to you." She was quiet for a moment. "Is there some sort of rule that I'm not aware of? Can I not attend even if I don't believe?"

"No, of course not."

"I know you hate not having Parker here to take with you. While I can't promise Christine's attentiveness to the service, I thought you might want to start a new tradition and include her."

Realizing Brennan's willingness to participate in something that only had meaning to her because of him, Booth stepped out of the bathroom to embrace her. "I'm an idiot."

"What?"

"I'd love for you and Christine to join me for mass. I'm sorry I assumed you wouldn't come."

She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm not offended."

"You should be."

"Well, I'm not. All is forgiven." She gave him another small smile. "Why don't you get the car warmed up and get your daughter up while I brush my teeth and find my shoes?"

"OK." He kissed her forehead. "And yes, your attire is just fine for midnight mass."

* * *

Planning ahead at bedtime, Brennan had laid out a red dress, tights, and matching bow in the nursery, which Booth quickly used to dress a fussy Christine. After placing a gray and pink striped hat on her head and pulling a pair of socks over the tights, Booth bundled Christine up in a blanket, snuggling her to his chest.

"Daddy's so sorry to wake you up," he soothed, walking down the stairs gently. "And it's OK if you fall back asleep."

Christine fussed again as Booth buckled her into the car seat, but calmed when Brennan appeared behind him and gave her a pacifier from the diaper bag.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and joined Booth in the car.

* * *

He dropped them off at the front entrance, and she tried not to look tearful as she promised to wait for him right inside. He drove around to the back lot and wondered why she had looked so emotional.

Then it hit him.

Tonight was the first time they'd been back to the church since the fateful day of Christine's baptism.

He jumped out of the car and ran through the parking lot, sprinting up the stairs to the front.

There she was — waiting on him, just like she had promised.

She smiled, but it disappeared as she noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she whispered as he approached.

"No." He shook his head fiercely, and glanced around before kissing her soundly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about how painful this would be for you."

Her eyes gleamed. "That wasn't the full reason I wanted to come tonight, but I did want to make it right. I don't want you to associate the church with me leaving you. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving."

"I know." He placed his arm around her waist, gently guiding them to a pew. "I know you're not leaving."

The three got situated in the pew, and Brennan handed Christine to Booth, smiling as their daughter immediately put her head on Booth's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"She out?"

"Yes." Brennan reached for Booth's free hand and squeezed it gently. "You'll tell me if I do something wrong tonight?"

He grinned. "Do whatever you're comfortable with, Bones. Except communion."

She nodded knowingly.

* * *

As the service went on, Brennan appreciated the liturgy, not joining in the congregational responses, but listening as Booth quietly murmured the appropriate words. She found herself singing when the congregation began "Once in Royal David's City," and caught Booth staring at her.

"Is this alright?"

He nodded. "I just didn't expect you to sing."

"Just because I don't believe the words doesn't mean I can't sing. It's a beautiful song." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "One of my mom's favorites."

"I love hearing you sing," he admitted in a whisper.

She sat quietly, her hand still joined with Booth's as the priest gave a brief homily. When he finished, choirboys started a sweet melody, and people began to file out of the pews toward the front. Booth turned to hand a sleeping Christine to Brennan, and then slipped out to join the line.

She watched peacefully as Booth bent his head, took the bread and wine, and crossed himself. When he returned back to the pew, she handed Christine back to him and discreetly pointed to the corner of the sanctuary. "What's that?"

"Father Martin. He's blessing the families."

"Do you normally do that with Parker?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go? All three of us?"

He nodded, trying not to choke up. She was doing so much for him tonight, and showing him that even if she didn't agree, she understood the value and meaning to him. He led them out of the pew, and they waited quietly in line, her arm linked through his.

"Seeley." The priest gave him a quiet nod. "And forgive me, I …"

"This is Temperance, and our daughter Christine."

"Thank you." The priest nodded and reached out to gently rest his hands on Booth and Brennan's shoulders. Watching Booth's reaction, Brennan bowed her head and listened as the priest prayed for peace, strength, and protection for them, closing with, "May they trust and remember the love of the Father, who never forsakes those He loves. Amen."

Booth and the priest crossed themselves, and Brennan gave the priest a genuinely thankful smile. She followed Booth down the corridor and back out toward the doors. He offered to go get the car, and she immediately refused, tearing up again.

"I know you're not leaving," he whispered. "Please don't be upset."

"I want to walk with you. It's not far."

"OK." He adjusted the blanket around Christine to protect her from the cold, and waited until Brennan was ready with her gloves and coat.

She linked arms with him again, and they strode quickly into the parking lot. He opened Brennan's door and buckled Christine back in without her stirring.

"Hey." He started the engine and leaned over the console. "Everything OK?"

She nodded, a smile finally crossing her face again. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I like this tradition."

"Me too." He placed one hand on her knee and leaned further to kiss her. "Thanks for starting it."

She hesitated. "And I liked Father Martin's blessing, even if I don't interpret things quite the same way."

Booth nodded. "That's OK. It's still true. We're not leaving each other, or Christine."

Nodding, she tilted her head up to kiss him again. "I love you."

"Love you. Merry Christmas, Bones."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas to you and yours!_


End file.
